clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fan Universe Character's Valentine's Day Special!/Plan
Chapter 1-5 Overview In this chunk, Matthew is introduced with Willy, who is asking for cards and chocolates instead of cookies, because it's the appropriate holiday. Willy agrees to buy these for him and leaves the house with Matt and they go to a store and get the items for free 'cuz it's Valentine's Day. Matthew tries to find out a way of delivering all 5,000 cards, and while at it, he sings a song about how much he loves Valentine's Day (same tune to Xorai's song). Some people hear his song and agree to help him deliver the gifts, and manage to clear 2,500 of them. Meanwhile, in Xorai's base, one of the deliverers gave Xorai a Valentine's Day card. He thought it was from Xara, but was appauled after fiding out it was from Matthew. He reveals that he is creating a "Hate Ray" which will send a hate potion into the atmoshpere causing everyone to hate each other. He then sings a song on how much he hates valentines day Other Fanon Characters are revealed to have gotten the Valentine's day cards, flowes and chocolates. They are very happy for this. It is also revealed the Bellina is making cards. However the cards have bombs in them, the flowers give off a poisonous sent and the chocolates are toxic to eat. Before she can deliver them, Ninja Wraith shows up and tells her that the bomb is a failure and takes the flowers and chocolates for himself. Bellina hands her parents the dud card and is then summoned to the Darktonian realm. She meets the Treacherous Trio and Mectrixctic's army there. Willie tells her that she would really apreciate it if Bellina finished her love potion today. Darktan tells her to work with Xary, Luka, and Foamy to make weapons to destroy Xorai's base. COMING SOON! One *Matthew gets ready to give everyone V-day cards *Xorai sings about how much he hates Valentines Day (NOTE: User:Corai would like to make this song) *Dancing Penguin exclaims how much he loves Cadence, and that he will tell her on Valentines Day and ask her out. Two *Bellina tries to kill her parents with Valentine's Day card-bombs and poisonous chocolate, but fails. *Darktan calls Maddieworld X, Mectrixctic, Willie, Xary and Bellina to help him do evil deeds. *Mabel yells at Cabel for being a fat*&^%$%, and Cabel X tries to get Cabel to lose weight. *Bellina cooks up a love potion for Xary wile working with him (again) so he'll fall for Willie Three *The Treacherous Trio cause trouble for a lot of people *Bellina and Xary are sent ot Xorai's Base to destroy it, but fail. The Love potion is accidentally put into the Hate Ray and released into the atmosphere, causing everyone to fall in love with everything, except for the Villains- and Matthew. :*Lord Fishsticks and Eborpas are not affected. ::*Cabel X falls in love with Cabel's glasses, Foamy falls in love with a flower, Willy the Penguin falls in love with all his furniture. Four *The Treacherous Trio find out about what happen *Xorai looks out and sees everyone loving each other more than ever. He starts kicking his Hate Ray *PabloDePablo gets affected by the love potion, and falls in love with his TV. *3-D Demon falls in love with his special 3-D glasses, causing him to get his 3-D glasses dirty and make his special effect powers malfunction. * Five *Because of 3-D Demon's power malfunction, different illusions go everywhere. *PabloDePablo's TV breaks, and he falls in love with an illusion of Yalondo. Chapter 6-10 Overview Matthew is still trying to get the villains to work together. Xorai's army is not willing to participate with Darktan's Army, some villains like the chaos the world is in, and Cabel is too lazy to do anything. Six Seven Eight Nine *Matt gets the villains to work together Ten *Xorai finds out that he was the one who caused all this Chapter 11-15 * * Chapter 16-20 Chapter 20+ Category:Planning